


A wild collection of song fic appears

by lynnja



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multiships, will add tags and pairings as i write for them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnja/pseuds/lynnja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A number of different song inspired drabbles for RVB. Will include different characters and ships and scenarios and I take both song and pair requests. Most are pretty short just fyi</p>
            </blockquote>





	A wild collection of song fic appears

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Yorkalina  
> Song: Say Something by A Great Big World

He never hated anyone as much as he hated Texas in this moment. He had been doing horrible things before she came and found out what the director was doing and though he supposed he was thankful for her exposing them, that exposure cost him dearly. Carolina was walking away and he could have tried to grab onto a part of the wall, could have continued the fight, but he didn't want to. What he wanted to do was call after her, to beg her to come back. Screw Texas and screw what was right. He wanted her. But no matter how much he tried to rally he knew there'd be no point to it. Carolina was headstrong and reckless and he couldn't ever get her to change her mind. 

Walking away was the hardest thing she ever had to do, but Carolina managed somehow. One foot in front of the other. There were others to take down and she knew it, but she still kept listening to York and she knew that if she heard her name one more time she'd break and go back for him. He never said anything though, and she just kept walking.


End file.
